Dreadhelm
Character Description Dreadhelm possesses the genuine desire to rule the world. His personality could be characterized as malignant narcissism: a manifestation of the “absence of conscience (moral vacuum), insatiable psychological need for power, unconstrained aggression, paranoid outlook and inflated sense of self-importance and grandiosity.” History Apparently Dreadhelm created Technia, a technologically advanced city located on the Mid-Pacific Island nation formerly known as Ricca, which sits at the crossroads of international trade routes. Technia consists of various Sectors—on, above and below ground, and below the ocean. Its peoples are subjugated by the application of some of the most sophisticated technology in the world, creating a Cult of Personality of Ricca’s Leader, Dreadhelm. Dreadhelm's first attempt to create genetically engineered beings, AKA the Sub-Men (see Sub-Men), resulted in them disobeying his commands. As a result, he banished them from Sector 0, the highest level of his domain. They spread into other Sectors, developing a culture of their own. A specific variety of Sub-Men are the Ebon-Cadre, who operate as his shock troops. They are capable of unassisted flight and are bred primarily for war and instilling fear in their victims. Based on some of Dreadhelm's statements, it was been theorized that he had found the lost notebooks of Dr. Moreau, which aided him in his experiments. Dreadhelm first appeared on the world stage attempting to invade the East African nation of Madagascar, the site of Chthonak's first appearance, due to his belief that it would allow access to the God-Realm. He told his lieutenant Hexos his personal philosophy of war: “When you attack a nation, first offer it peace. If it agrees, all of its people will serve you in forced labor. If they refuse, destroy them. That is how you deal with a nation.” When Madagascar failed to capitulate to his demands, he instructed his Ebon-Cadre to electronically tag some of the citizens as sympathizers to his rule, and with further instruction to “…not look at them with pity or show any mercy. Slay utterly old and young, maids, little children and women. Wipe them out. Show them no mercy. Do not touch any who are tagged.” The Sentinels repelled his forces (The Sentinels #25). During his attempt to develop a base on the surface of the moon, one of his sub-commanders questioned his plans. Dreadhelm instructed Hexos to take him outside his command center and inform the Sub-Men to kill the doubter. Dreadhelm stated that anyone who questioned him would be killed. Unsure of Hexos' loyalty, he put him to a test, requiring him to kill his first-born son. Although initially reluctant, his loyal servant obeyed, thus ensuring Dreadhelm's eternal faith in his obedience (The Sentinels #53). In one of Dreadhelm's greatest schemes, he kidnapped Nelvana with the intent of completely draining her powers and lifeforce. The unlikely team of Magno and Cyborilla rescued her (Standard Comics Team-Up #113) (see individual entries). After an experimental city of Sub-Men was established within Sector 17, Dreadhelm grew tired of its progress. “If you persist in disobeying and defying me, I will punish you until you begin to eat the flesh of your own sons and daughters.” He ordered it destroyed, stating “I will make my arrows drunk with blood, my sword shall gorge itself with flesh with the blood of the slain and captured, flesh from the murdered heads of the enemy leaders.” Although his Ebon-Cadre began the mission, the Sentinels again foiled his plans (The Sentinels #65). Dreadhelm developed a weapon of great power, the Rod of Aryyn. To secure it, as well as the design information for the Rod's construction, he created a large facility to house them, replete with security features. The energy surges from testing were detected by the Silver Agents' devices, and were traced to Technia. The Agents decided that the risk from the weapon was greater than the potential political fallout, and confronted him in Technia. Arriving too late to save some 70 Sub-Men who had dared approach the facility and were killed by the defences, the Silver Agents penetrated the facility and took the Rod of Aryyn. They battled Dreadhelm's forces, with Lady Fariplay confronting him directly. During the course of the hostilities, the Rod was destroyed and the Silver Agents fled (The Silver Agents #98). Dreadhelm has been searching for years for the lost city of Kôr to augment his power base. It was built by a civilization that predates the ancient Egyptians. It is hidden on the west coast of Africa in the crater of a volcano, a mile deep and seven miles across. Under Kôr is a dormant volcano and a vast network of caves lead to the Pillar of Flame, which bestows immortality. Unknown to Dreadhelm, Cyborilla has hidden the city from the world and has turned it into his own lair, Junglopolis (The Sentinels #178). Dreadhelm resurrected Emulex (see Emulex) as part of a larger plan to take control of the world by creating an army of Emulex-type robots (Optima #12). His expansionist plans have brought him into conflict with the nations of the world, as well as the Planet's Ultimate Super-Heroes, the Sentinels. After kidnapping one of the world's leading virologists and sapping his mind of its knowledge, Dreadhelm threatened to let loose a plague upon Australia after they rejected his "offer" to annex their nation. “I will send my plague upon your heart, and upon your people; that you may know that there is none like me in all the earth!” Optima and Black Orchid were able to oppose and defeat him (Standard Comics Team-Up #193) (see individual entries). Dreadhelm has worked with villains from parallel worlds, including the despotic ruler of a European nation and the leader of a cult, to destroy his enemies, but failed (Cosmic Crossover #1). He later teamed with a variety of super-villains from Earth to defeat the Sentinels once and for all, but they managed to escape confinement and drive him back to Technia (The Sentinels #236-238). Optima and UltraMan have personally opposed Dreadhelm (see individual entries) on several occasions. Although his plans for world conquest have not yet come to fruition, Dreadhelm remains one of the darkest threats to the freedom of Earth's inhabitants. His greatest weakness is his own personality, that of a narcissistic megalomaniac. Powers & Abilities Powers It is unknown if his powers are innate, or a result of technology (or even magic). Regardless of the source, Dreadhelm has manifested the following powers: *Energy Projection: He is able to project beams from his hands of great destructive force, heat, light and radiation. *Flight: Dreadhelm is capable of sub-sonic flight. *Force field Projection: He can generate an invisible field around himself, which can deflect projectiles. His force fields have withstood multiple energy beams from Optima and UltraMan before failing. *Super Strength: Dreadhelm is able to lift masses as great as a locomotive (150 tons) with maximum exertion. Abilities His greatest ability is his military-like planning. He is a genius-level tactician and political/military strategist as well as a genius-level scientific mind (for brief periods after absorbing another's mind). His greatest strength lies in his exploitation of others. One of his most common approaches is to kidnap people to serve him. He has kidnapped a number of scientists and forced them to produce weapons for him. Weapons and Equipment Equipment *Intelmet: (Intelligence Helmet) device allows him to temporarily absorb the specialized knowledge of others, burning them out. He is then able to apply their specialized knowledge for a limited time to his own ends. Official Websites * Website Creators Character Design by Roy Johnson List of Comic Book Appearances * Sentinels Issue 267 Category:Character Category:Standard Comics